Romancing From Kirkalnd
by dessertdani
Summary: Alfred is relived to see a familiar face in a place so not but comes to the conclusion that this face was behind this whole mess. yea i cant do summaries i know D: warning: rated m for a reason


_hello~ okay so this is my first uploaded story that was typed via my school notebook. i literally have 173871 more in there but i just never thought of uploading them until my friends thought i should so be on the look out for more! This is also my very 1st smut. be prepared bc thats all i can write bc im a perv / hopefully one day ill write a 'serious with light smut' story. and please give me criticism to improve! just dnt be mean about it please._

_Disclaimer: characters belong to Himaruya_

_Warning: rated m yaoi boyXboy action _

* * *

Heavy light blue eyes opened. Drops ran from the top of his head and were trailing down his cheek to his chin. He couldn't tell if the liquid was sweat or blood but his thoughts were caught when a loud ringing grew in his ears. The pulsing sound was making his head stir and his vision blurry. In an effort to soothe the pain emitting from his skull, he tried to place his hand to rub against it only to realize that his hands were tied.

"What the…?"

The man couldn't finish his sentence when a light suddenly flickered to life above him. His eyes squinted to the new light but started to adjust. When his vision was cleared, he could make out a faint body lingering in the shadows where the sudden light couldn't reach. The figure moved closer to the man's bound body. When the stranger's form took in the light, the tied down man could see the chest and collar-bone appear. His skin looked soft.

Soon the face of what the trap victim assumed to be his captor appeared. His smirk was painted on his face, which was adorned with fuzzy eyebrows that covered green eyes that were filled with lust. The struggling tied man stop and blew a sigh of relief when that new shown face was one so familiar in a place so not.

"Arthur! Thank god you're here! I'm kinda in a pickle here so can ya help me out? I think the axis were behind all this. I'm surprised they were able to plan this so well though because they usually-" He paused when he heard a deep chuckle escape his ally's mouth.

"Arthur?"

Said man just shook his head.

"Oh Alfred, just how bloody stupid are you?"

A confused look spread across Alfred's face which turned into a shock when he felt a cold hand placed on his hot chest. Alfred let a hiss out through his teeth while Arthur let a satisfied moan escape his mouth.

"Ah Alfred, I've wanted to do this for a very long time but I could just never get a hold of you." Arthur grabbed one of Alfred's perk nipples giving it a tight twist. Alfred jumped and squealed at the painful touch. Arthur's smirk grew wider as he leaned forward to Alfred's flushed face.

"Now," Arthur's hot breath caressed Alfred's ear. "You're going to be punished for making me wait for so long." Arthur finished his sentence with his tongue running down the side of his lovers face. "Hahh~" Alfred's body shook hard as it banged against the metal bed he was tied to. He didn't know when the shaking was from fear or excitement

But either way, the abuse he was getting at his chest and perk nipples was making this pleasurable. His struggling and defiance all forgotten now that the haze of lust took over.

"A-arthur." The hero started to pant and moan. His arousal quite clear as there was a huge tent forming against his stomach. He heard Arthur snicker in front of him and Alfred looked upon him with the most heated glare he could muster.

"Now now don't be such a brat." Arthur's hands traveled south and his fingers wrapped around a heating member. "From the looks of this, you seem to be enjoying yourself. Heh, such a naughty boy." Alfred's breath hitched when he felt Arthur's warm fingers toy with the hemlines of his pants.

"You're going to enjoy this more then." Arthur's smirk grew bigger as he slowly slid down the tight pants revealing Alfred clad in only a pair of red, white, and blue boxers.

Immediately, goose bumps began to spread over Alfred's new exposed skin. Arthur chuckled lightly at the 'cute' pair of boxers.

"Such pride and glory, I'll enjoy breaking that." Alfred's lips turned into a scowl.

"Arthur, if you don't stop this now I'm gonna-"

"Hehe. My dear child, are you really in a spot to be bossing me around?" Alfred spat at Arthur's face making him curse.

"Such a brat." Arthur reached own quickly and grabbed Alfred's member through his boxers. "For that little outburst, I'm going to make you squirm." His hand began to roughly pump Alfred's hardened member.

"Ahh~!" Alfred's head flew back as the puddle of pleasure began to over flow. He snickered to himself and gave a smile so creepy it give Ivan a run for his money. Arthur stopped his ministrations as Alfred glared up through his bangs, giving him that extra scary stare.

"Oh Iggy, I didn't know you were so bad at tying ropes." Arthur gave a look of shock when he heard the ropes snap. The now free Alfred turned the tables on Arthur by taking him and slamming his back hard against the metal bed. "It's your turn to scream, Arthur~" Before he could protest, Arthur's mouth was covered by another. Arthur started to feel heavy as a tongue ran across his lower lip and then decided to explore his open mouth. They both fought for dominance but after awhile Arthur gave in. He was content on being the uke because now he was getting want he has wanted for years.

Alfred began to travel his fingers down and began to unbutton and unzip Arthur's pants. Once the item was removed, Alfred could only chuckle when he saw a pair of boxers stamped with the British flag.

"Such pride and glory." Alfred leaned down to take Arthur's earlope into his mouth.

"I'll enjoy breaking that." Arthur could only blush as he was forced to eat his own words. Although Arthur did put up a good fight. He struggled against Alfred's hold as he tried to regain what control he had left. Alfred growled not liking his 'meal' that was trying to escape. He broke the kiss only to fill his mouth back up again with Arthur's exposed neck and collar-bone.

"Ah~ Alfred!" Arthur gripped on the peak curl and gave it a weak tug. Alfred's face blushed a rosy pink when he saw the man beneath him. The little light that shone through this room glittered above Arthur's hot skin. Alfred swore he looked like an angel. Alfred decided to lavish this beauty more. He kisses were wet and hot going down Arthur's chest and hips. He spent little time licking and twisting his nipples because of his eagerness to reach his prize below. Meanwhile, Arthur was in ecstasy. He was a moaning mess, his eyes were closed and his head rolled back. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Alfred swiftly remove his boxers.

The sudden cold air to his hot body made Arthur groan and hiss. He looked up to see Alfred carefully coaxing his fingers in saliva. Arthur's face gotten white and he got cold feet to what was approaching next.

"Alfred w-wait I'm sorr- HAaa~!" Arthur plea turned into a cry when he felt two moist fingers thrust their way into his tight hole. "What getting cold feet?" Alfred snickered as he eyed the whimpering man below him. "I thought you wanted this?~" Arthur slowly nodded his head. The pain now turned into pleasure and Arthur wanted nothing more than to be filled. Alfred forcefully thrust in a third finger making Arthur cry more. Not out of pain but out of frustration.

"Gahh~ Alfred please s-stop teasing m-me~" Alfred only chuckled and lean down so his face was against Arthur's pulsing member. Arthur looked down at the smirking man before he kissed the head. Arthur shivered but growled even more. '_Tch this bastard I want to be filled but oh~ this f-feels nice~' _ Arthur couldn't even think correctly as a cool mouth covered his hot appendage. Slowly, Alfred bobbed his head up and down, picking up the pace while licking the side. Arthur was puddy as he felt himself melt against Alfred's touch. His stomach started to turn in circles as he neared his climax. This only took a little humming from his lover's sweet mouth to send him hurdling over the edge.

"Ah~! A-alfred, sorry." Arthur's face blushed when he saw Alfred tip his head back to swallow his love's sweet liquid. Arthur gave a shaky moan when Alfred's tongue poked out to clean the remaining juices that slipped down his chin. Alfred gave a low chuckled as he stood back to admire his work. The blushing brit looked even more delicious than when this started. The American growled as he positioned himself against Arthur's dripping hole.

"Ok I'm about to go in… ready?" Alfred took note of his flustered lover nodding in excitement blow him. In one swift motion he buried himself shaft deep into Arthur. His screams of pain were only momentarily and died down into a soft whimper of pleasure. Agreeing that the man under him was prepared, Alfred began to move against the jiggling flesh. He and his receiving end were both moaning like heated dogs.

"A-alfred~ please, faster!" Arthur moaned the nations name into his shoulder as he obliged to his wishes. The thrust became faster and more frantic as the both of them were determined to reach their peak. Alfred reached a sweaty hand down to stoke his lovers shaft making him see stars.

With the sensation of his ass being filled and a cool and rubbing against his dick, Arthur found himself reaching his climax. His cry died out along with Alfred's who came merely seconds later. The two bodies grinded against each other lazily as they rode out their orgasms. Breaths became sighs of content as Alfred discarded himself from Arthur and lied next to him. Arthur hummed lightly as he felt two weak arms cradle his body against Alfred's chest. Said man leaned over to kiss the brit's glazed forehead.

"You should tried to kidnap me more often." Alfred chuckled as he heard a 'hymph'.

"Shut the bloody hell up, it's your fault for not noticing my needs all the times."

Alfred laughed again as he hugged Arthur closer to him. He leaned his hot mouth against his love's ear causing him to shutter.

"I know and I'm sorry but I promise that we will defiantly make up for all that last time."

He growled in amusement as he seen the rugged man went stiff. Alfred smirked dangerously as he thought of all the new fun he was going to have in this new relationship.


End file.
